Scott Pilgrim
"Scott Pilgrim goes against the world!!" Scott Pilgrim is a fighter in Ultra Punch Time Smash Dengeki Allstars Gaiden. Intro Scott enters into the arena from a subspace door and slams it behind him before it disappears. Idle Animation Scott holds up a two-fisted guard while slowly bouncing up and down, similar to Ken and Ryu's idle animation. Basic Attacks * Neutral: Scott does a two punch combo and a quick roundhouse kick. * Up: Scott performs a swift uppercut. * Side: Scott headbutts the opponent. * Down: Scott does a sweep kick. Air Attacks * Neutral: Scott does two quick kicks. * Up: Scott does a flash kick. * Side: Scott lunges both of his feet foward. * Down: Scott does an overhead with his bass guitar. Smash Attacks * Up: Scott gets on one knee and throws his fist up, the attack is accompanied by a burst of fire coming from the attack. * Side: Scott does a spinning kick, similar to Ryu and Ken. * Down: Scott slams his bass on the ground. Special Attacks * Neutral B: Bass Solo Scott plays a riff on his bass, the shockwaves and music notes emitting from the attack can shock and cause damage to nearby enemies. The shockwaves can grow bigger if B is mashed. * Side B: Reversal Like Marth (Or any other fire emblem fighter in Smash), Scott can parry an enemy's attack if this is timed correctly. If executed correctly, Scott will retaliate with a powerful punch, along with the words "REVERSAL" being shown in big bold letters, which can add on damage. * Up B: Super Punch Like Mario and Ryu, Scott can use a Shoryuken-like punch to lift himself off of the ground, and also get him to the edge of the stage if needed. This is a weaker version of Ryu's Shoryuken, as it causes less damage. * Down B: Dash Punch Scott will dash foward and deliver a powerful blow that'll knock back an enemy. Final Smash: We Are Sex Bob-omb! Scott and his band will play a song, summoning a giant Yeti-like creature to come out and attack all of the surrounding enemies and send them flying. Grabs * Up: Scott tosses the opponent into the air. * Foward: Scott throws the opponent over his shoulder. * Down: Scott kicks the opponent behind him. Taunts * Down: Scott plays a riff on his bass. * Side: Scott points his finger, mimicking his pose on the cover of Scott Pilgrim Vol. 1. * Up: Scott points a finger gun at the opponent and "shoots". Win Poses * Scott throws both fists into the air exasperatingly. * Scott gives a thumbs up. * Scott plays his bass. Role in Subspace Emissary TBA Palette Swaps * Light Brown Hair, Green shirt w/Blue trimmings, Blue wristbands, Light Blue jeans, Black converse sneakers. (Default/Green Team) * Blue Hair, Pink Shirt, Dark Blue track pants, Dark Blue wristbands, Dark Blue sneakers. (Ramona) * Dark Brown Hair, Red Shirt w/ White trimmings, White wristbands, Dark Blue jeans, Dark Grey sneakers. (Red Team) * Brown Hair, Yellow Shirt w/ Red trimmings, Red wristbands, Blue jeans, Black converse sneakers. (Scott Pilgrim Vol. 1) * Brown Hair, Plaid Light Blue Button Up Shirt, Blue Jeans, Dark blue sneakers. (Scott Pilgrim Vol. 3/Blue Team) * Light Brown Hair, Black Shirt w/ White trimmings, Blue Jeans, Black sneakers. Alternate Costumes * Black Suit and Tie w/ Black sneakers. (Worn in his battle with Todd Ingram in Scott Pilgrim and the Infinite Sadness.) * Blue parka, Yellow shirt w/ Red trimmings, Light Blue jeans, Red sneakers. (Vol. 1 cover) * Brown spring jacket, Blue hoodie, Black shirt w/ White trimmings, Blue jeans, Black sneakers. (An outfit from Vol. 2) Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Default Characters